marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-616)
, , ; Former leader of the , , partner of Mendell Stromm, Crime Master, employer of the Enforcers, Hellfire ClubOfficial Corrections Spider-Man 2004 corrections | Relatives = Alton Osborn, Sr. (paternal great-grandfather, deceased); Alton Osborn, Jr. (paternal grandfather, deceased); Amberson Osborn (father, deceased); Emily Osborn (wife, deceased); Gabriel Stacy (son); Sarah Stacy (daughter); Harry Osborn (son); Liz Allan (ex-daughter-in-law); Normie Osborn (grandson); Stanley Osborn (grandson); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = None; formerly H.A.M.M.E.R. base, Avengers Tower (New York City, New York) | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = (at normal size) 6'4" (armor) | Weight = 185 lbs | Weight2 = (at normal size) 385 lbs (armor) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Professional criminal; formerly director of H.A.M.M.E.R., prisoner, adventurer, owner of Osborn Industries and Oscorp, government-appointed director of the Thunderbolts, owner of the Daily Bugle | Education = | Origin = In a explosion, he was accidentally exposed to a chemical formula to increase strength and intelligence, Osborn became the Green Goblin as well as criminally insane. | PlaceOfBirth = Hartford, Connecticut | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = | Quotation = Norman Osborn, America's last hero. That's what I am. | Speaker = Iron Patriot | HistoryText = Norman Osborn was just a child when he first became obsessed with acquiring wealth and power after his father, a failed business inventor who claimed that he was swindled out of his inventions and personal fortune, took out his rage on Norman. Norman realized that he could not depend on his father for financial security, so he began working after school and saving every cent he earned. He would not allow himself to become a failure like his father. Norman studied chemistry and electrical engineering in college. He also took a number of courses in business administration. One of his teachers was Professor Mendel Stromm. They became good friends and later formed a business partnership. Since Norman put up the bulk of the financing, they called their company Osborn Chemical, or Oscorp. Norman married his college sweetheart and they had a son: Harry. Unfortunately, his wife became ill. After she died, Norman buried himself in his work and rarely had time for young Harry. As the brilliant co-owner of a chemical manufacturer known as Oscorp, Norman Osborn, loving wealth and power, decided to take control and had his partner Stromm arrested when he found he was committing embezzlement, granting him complete control over the company and making Norman the official CEO of Oscorp. While going through Stromm's notes, he found a secret formula that would make him superhumanly powerful. However, his son, Harry, who was tired of always being ignored and rejected by his father, switched the chemicals in the serum, which turned it green and caused it to explode in his face. Later, at the hospital, Norman Osborn found himself thinking more clearly than ever before, not knowing that he would slowly become insane. Attempting to achieve power beyond his wildest dreams, Norman Osborn planned to become the most powerful gang-lord of all by uniting all the independent gangs under his leadership in an attempt to gain control over all of New York's crime. To prove his power and establish his reputation, he decided to choose Spider-Man as his victim of choice, and sent two criminals, the Headsman and Scorcher, after Spider-Man. The two were soundly defeated, and then Norman Osborn decided to take matters into his own hands. Remembering a giant green goblin monster from childhood nightmares, he created a costume that reflected that monster, and he became the original Green Goblin. He first battled Spider-Man with the help of the Enforcers, by getting Spider-Man to participate in a movie about him. Attempting to defeat him in New Mexico, he let Spider-Man battle the Hulk, after the Goblin, the Enforcers, and Spider-Man accidentally stumbled upon the Hulk's stomping grounds. Escaping the Hulk, Spider-Man attempted to capture the Green Goblin, but was too exhausted to prevent his escape. Returning to New York, the Green Goblin easily hid amongst New York's population. Spider-Man and the Green Goblin fought a few months later at a fan club meeting for Spider-Man organized by Flash Thompson. However, when Spider-Man heard that his Aunt May was extremely ill, he was forced to retreat, giving him a sour reputation by most of New York's citizens, including several superheroes, super-villains, citizens, and, of course, J. Jonah Jameson, and giving the Green Goblin an impressive reputation. Later still, the Green Goblin pretended to be helping the police by attempting to capture Lucky Lobo, a big gang leader, and, after seeing defeat by Spider-Man, attempted a partnership with the Crime-Master, which again ended in defeat. With every one of these defeats, the Green Goblin became more determined. In time, Osborn became totally obsessed with Spider-Man and finally began directing all of his efforts to finding a way to conquer his web-swinging adversary. One of the biggest successes in the Green Goblin's career was learning Spider-Man's secret identity, by utilizing a false gang that sprayed Spider-Man with a gas that nullified his spider-sense, allowing the Goblin to follow him without being detected. Capturing Spider-Man with ease, he brought him to his hideout and revealed himself to be Norman Osborn, the father of Harry Osborn, one of Peter Parker's classmates. After gloating and revealing his past, he let Spider-Man escape his bindings, so as to prove his superiority. Spider-Man managed to defeat the Goblin by sending him into a bunch of disconnected, high-voltage wires that were drenched in chemicals. Gaining amnesia, Norman Osborn lost all memory up to the years that his son was in high school. Spider-Man, content in this knowledge, burned the Green Goblin's costume, hoping never to see him again. 'Death' of the Green Goblin Norman's memories eventually returned, and the Green Goblin attempted to overcome Norman and defeat Spider-Man once more, this time with a bomb that was filled with a gas that nullified his wall-clinging ability. Spider-Man defeated him this time by landing on his back and luring him to the hospital room of Norman's son, who was extremely ill from drug abuse. Snapped back to reality, Norman returned to normal. Osborn was involved in a brief affair with Gwen Stacy, which resulted in the birth of twins, Gabriel and Sarah. The twins were taken with Osborn to Europe to be raised during his sabbatical. They rapidly aged and developed superhuman strength and endurance. Somehow, though, by as-of-yet unknown means, Norman regained his memories. He nearly killed Gwen Stacy after kidnapping her and throwing her off a bridge, after which Spider-Man attempted to save her with a web-line, but killed her by applying the 1100 pounds of force required to bring her to a dead stop. Filled with rage, Spider-Man savagely attacked the Goblin, nearly killing him. He returned to his senses at the last minute, however and the Goblin took the opportunity to attempt one final play by remote controlling his goblin glider to impale the wall crawler. Spider-Man was able to dodge the glider which instead impaled the Goblin, seemingly killing him. The nightmare was over, Peter thought. Harry Osborn, Norman's son, had witnessed the final defeat of his father at the hands of Spider-Man and removed his costume before the authorities could arrive, thus preserving his secret identity. He even bribed the coroner so that further autopsies would show no trace of the "Goblin" formula in Norman's blood. And for many years, the world believed Norman Osborn to be dead. After the apparent death of the Green Goblin, many tried to follow in his footsteps, including his son Harry, Harry's therapist Bart Hamilton, Phil Urich, and millionaire Roderick Kingsley who attempted to create his own variation and legacy on the goblin motif as the murderous Hobgoblin. Each subsequent version of the goblin was defeated and Harry eventually died as a result of exposure to an untested experimental version of the formula that had given his father his abilities. Little did anyone know that Norman Osborn was in fact alive and well and putting a master plan into place that he hoped would ruin Spider-Man forever. The Return of Norman Osborn The same formula that had given Osborn his heightened strength and intellect also gave him powerful regenerative abilities, allowing him to survive the impalement by his goblin glider. He had escaped the morgue, replacing his body with that of a drifter he had murdered (and impaled through the chest) and fled to Europe. There he joined the Cabal of Scriers, eventually moving up in their ranks and completely taking them over. After the death of his son Harry, whom Norman believed would prove himself in his absence, Osborn accelerated a series of plans he had formulated over the past several years. From the shadows, Osborn manipulated Empire State University Professor Miles Warren as part of a grand scheme to have Parker believe he was in fact a clone and that Ben Reilly (the real clone) was the real Peter Parker. However, with Peter's wife Mary Jane Watson pregnant and the possibility of a life without Spider-Man on the horizon, Peter freely relinquished his alter-ego to Reilly. Unsatisfied with these results, Osborn returned as the Green Goblin revealing himself as the mastermind behind the entire fiasco and killed Ben Reilly who sacrificed himself to save Peter. Reilly's body disintegrated, proving that Peter was in fact the real Spider-Man all along. In addition, Osborn had an employee of his, Alison Mongrain poison Mary Jane into an induced premature labor, kidnapping the child. Osborn's next grand scheme was to make Spider-Man his heir, first drugging him into wearing the Goblin costume and attacking his friends. After days of physical and mental torture at the Osborn Estate, Peter nearly gave in, but refused at the last minute. Next, the Goblin used a drunken Flash Thompson to drive a truck into Midtown High School, where Peter had taken a job as a teacher. The accident caused Flash brain damage, and spurred Peter into a final battle with his old enemy. Although, it seemed that in some strange way Norman wanted Peter to finish him off, Peter refused saying he did not want to fight him anymore and declared a truce. Sometime later, Norman Osborn was finally revealed to the public as the Green Goblin and after an climatic battle with Spider-Man and Luke Cage that raged across Manhattan, he was finally imprisoned. However, things were far from over. From behind bars, Osborn once again masterminded a plan against Spider-Man. This time he had Mac Gargan, also known as the Scorpion, kidnap Peter's Aunt May. The plan was for Spider-Man to break Osborn out of prison in exchange for his Aunt's life. Peter reluctantly agreed and with the help of the Black Cat proceeded to break Osborn out, only to have twelve of his greatest enemies waiting for him on the outside. Osborn had assembled a Sinister Twelve, which included Mac Gargan newly bonded with the Venom symbiote. However, Mary Jane had contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. and the villains were faced with the combined might of Captain America, Iron Man, Yellowjacket, Daredevil and the Fantastic Four. During the fracas, the Goblin had escaped to kidnap Mary Jane and took her to the George Washington Bridge in order to replay his murder of Gwen Stacy, a final act of vengeance against Spider-Man. However, a drugged Doctor Octopus intervened, attacking the Goblin. Spider-Man was able to save Mary Jane after a bolt of lightning sent the two villains into the river. Following some verbal clues from the Goblin, Peter was also able to discover where he had hidden Aunt May and rescued her as well. It was revealed that Osborn sent Peter a letter before the fight, thanking Peter for giving his life meaning and purpose, but Peter never received the letter due to moving from his residence. After the Goblin's take-down, Norman and Gwen's twins confronted Spider-Man. They believed Parker to be their real father as well as responsible for killing their mother and abandoning them. Spider-Man told the twins the truth - Gabriel rejected Spider-Man, and accepted the Goblin mantle as the Gray Goblin, becoming insane in the process. After battling Spider-Man, a deranged Gabriel disappeared, while Sarah sought training to use her powers for good. The Goblin later watched in shock as Spider-Man publicly revealed his identity as Peter Parker, railing that Peter "broke the rules!" Peter also confirmed on TV that Osborn was the Goblin, and that he killed Gwen Stacy. He was then approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were seeking his aid. When Osborn fled during his last jail break, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents picked him up outside of Paris and returned him to his jail cell under heightened security. The Goblin confronted and attacked Ben Urich in an alley, but S.H.I.E.L.D.'s nano-machines caused him to stop, involuntarily making him collapse and foam at the mouth. The Thunderbolts Later he made a deal with a shadowy figure from the pro-registration side who gave him a serum to override the control of the nano-machines implanted by SHIELD. The figure was indicated to be highly trusted by the superhero community, though whether he was himself a superhero was unspecified; Sally Floyd and Ben Urich believe it to be Tony Stark himself. He attacked a group of Atlanteans in his Goblin gear, killing and wounding many. Later, when an Atlantean ambassador attempted to give a speech, Norman appeared and shot him, wounding but not killing him. As he was being taken away by security, Norman said he was 'sick' and not in control of his actions. While being interrogated by two officers, Norman became increasingly agitated when they questioned who gave Norman access to the press conference and assisted in smuggling a weapon there. At first, Norman became angry, threatening to kill the two officers' families, then he became more and more afraid until a government figure interrupted the interview (assumed from Norman's comments to be the man who neutralized his nano-machines) at which point Norman begged the officers not to let him go, even promising to reveal all he knew to them. Norman Osborn became the government appointed new director of the Thunderbolts and was prescribed medication to stabilize his personality. He remained unbalanced, however, and prone to maniacal laughing fits. One such occurrence happened after he read a file on the Steel Spider. "Steel Spider, man". After Mephisto changed reality, Norman's son, Harry, was alive once more and no one (including Norman) knew Spider-Man's secret identity. In addition to calling the Thunderbolts to New York to hunt down Spider-Man, Norman agreed to help New York mayoral candidate Randall Crowne, who got into trouble when Ben Urich's newspaper Frontline revealed that he had been operating an illegal sweatshop. Norman confronted the man who took the photos: Peter Parker. Norman was unable to find a way Parker could contact Spider-Man and left him. When he later observed a fight between Venom, Anti-Venom, and Spider-Man, Norman was confronted by Menace. After a short confrontation, Menace spared him, after accusing Osborn of being a fool for devoting all his time and assets to Spider-Man's destruction. As Menace left, Norman found Peter Parker's camera and used it to reverse engineer the tracing system allowing the camera to zero on Spider-Man's chest. Norman later used the captured villain Freak to produce a counter-measure for Anti-Venom, at the same time providing Gargan with a protective Scorpion battle suit that would distribute the cure throughout his body, healing the symbiote faster. However when faced with the combined might of Anti-Venom and Spider-Man, Anti-Venom fled the fight and Norman had to destroy his recent New York Headquarters after his fight with Spider-Man. However, he was still regarded as a hero within the eyes of the public. Secret Invasion Captain Marvel, revealed to be a Skrull sleeper agent, attacked Thunderbolt Mountain, but he could not bring himself to kill Norman. Osborn offered him a chance to explain himself, spoke with him in private, and convinced him to leave. Following this, it became clear the Thunderbolts - due to Norman forcing the usage of Oscorp technology over Stark Industries products, the latter of which had been deactivated by Skrull agents - were the only team that could reach and defend Washington, D.C.. Norman successfully managed and directed the team, while personally joining the battle with a machine gun. During the conflict, several Skrulls shape-shifted into duplicates of Spider-Man, the sight of whom drove Norman into an apparent nervous breakdown. He gunned down every one of them, stating the slaughter to be "therapeutic" for him. After saving the capital city, Norman successfully manipulated the media to promote himself and the team as patriotic heroes, and undermined the CSA and his former industrial rival Tony Stark, who appeared to retreat in the heat of battle. He subsequently led the team to New York, joining the final battle. His "heroic" status was exemplified when numerous TV cameras captured his gunshot killing Skrull Queen Veranke. When the President of the United States shut down S.H.I.E.L.D. and indicted Tony Stark, Norman was given the role of running the S.H.R.A. and the Avengers Initiative. The Dark Reign Norman was seen as the Earth's greatest hero, and had been effectively granted the power to restructure the U.S. military-industrial complex to fill the gap left by S.H.I.E.L.D. Osborn secretly brought together a group of super-villains and morally-ambiguous heroes, comprised of Doctor Doom, Namor, Emma Frost, The Hood, Loki, and, later, Taskmaster, under the name of the Cabal. Norman and his Cabal would initiate drastic changes that would tip the scales in favor of super-villainy, with Osborn promising to give them all an opportunity to reach their respective goals. To counteract the villain's inherently treacherous natures, they were threatened into compliance by the Sentry, though Namor, Emma Frost, and Doctor Doom would all later leave or defect. Norman reformed S.H.I.E.L.D. into H.A.M.M.E.R., with himself as director, and former S.H.I.E.L.D. accountant Victoria Hand as deputy. Tony Stark, formerly Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., was portrayed as being indirectly responsible for the Skrull Invasion. Osborn had him hunted down as a fugitive, with the intention of recovering the sole remaining copy of the S.H.R.A. database, and also to obtain the secret behind the Iron Man armor's repulsor batteries. Osborn renamed the 50-State Initiative to the Thunderbolts Initiative. With many of the previous members of the Thunderbolts folded into his new Dark Avengers, he created a new team of Thunderbolts as his own black ops team. Led by the second Black Widow, this team's first mission was to assist Osborn in divesting himself of the bad publicity attached to the Green Goblin image. When Osborn was called to ride aboard Air Force One by the new U.S. President, he was confronted by Doc Samson, who possessed footage of one of the Green Goblin's murderous rampages. However, Osborn's new Thunderbolts engineered a scenario in which Osborn appeared to save the President from a gamma-irradiated Doc Samson and a copycat Green Goblin (in actual fact, the Thunderbolt Headsman). Grateful, the President gave Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. his blessings. When overseeing the closure of Thunderbolts Mountain, an irate Swordsman confronted Norman about his actions. Norman seized his sword and murdered him in a psychotic tantrum. Norman then began to realize that his Green Goblin persona was starting to resurface. The Dark Avengers Osborn's next order of business was setting up his own new team of Avengers. He was able to recruit Ares, The Sentry, and Marvel Boy (now calling himself Captain Marvel), as well as giving his former Thunderbolts new identities (Moonstone became Ms. Marvel, Venom became Spider-Man, Bullseye became Hawkeye, and the addition of Daken who took the identity of Wolverine). With the help of Ghost, Osborn was able to break into one of Tony Stark's armories and create his own armored suit, fusing elements of the design of both Tony Stark's "Extremis" suit and the Captain America's costume, naming his new super-"hero" persona the Iron Patriot. The Dark Avengers' first mission was a response to a distress call from Doctor Doom, who had been attacked in his homeland of Latveria by Morgan le Fay. Osborn and Doom linked their armors to travel back in time, killing Morgan before she could launch her assault. Osborn and the Dark Avengers would later encounter rogue Atlanteans and Molecule Man. The Void and the Green Goblin Resurgent Osborn appeared initially to use his experiences of mental illness to empathize with Robert Reynolds' schizophrenia, helping to suppress the Sentry's evil alter-ego, the Void. However, it would gradually become apparent that Osborn was merely callously gaining Reynold's trust, so that he would more willingly acquiesce to Osborn's later requests to allow to the Void to take control. Perhaps as a result of Osborn's manipulations, the Void would eventually establish itself as the dominant persona and begin to destroy New York. Osborn was able to negotiate a deal of sorts, with Osborn promising the Void happiness if he followed his orders. Concurrent to Reynolds' deterioration, Osborn's own psyche appeared to be fracturing. He began to suffer auditory and visual hallucinations of the Green Goblin persona - some (if not all) of which were revealed to be due to Loki's sorcery. American Son Norman became the father of Lily Hollister's child. Norman wanted to turn Harry into the "American Son", a hero combining Iron Man's armor technology and Captain America's super-soldier serum. He offered Harry a job at H.A.M.M.E.R. Harry refused, but reconsidered later when he found out that Lily Hollister was pregnant, believing the child was his. After Harry's first day working at the Avengers' Tower, he snuck into restricted areas (using Green Goblin gadgets), and found a antidote serum for Lily. Lily mocked Harry, claiming she wanted to be Menace, and confessed the child was Norman's. Harry confronted Norman who confessed his plan to have the American Son die after his inception, to bring Americans around the Iron Patriot. Harry fought Norman using the American Son armor. Norman insulted Harry saying that he had to breed a better child to make up for Harry's failure. Harry almost decapitated Norman but instead walked away, accepting that Norman was no longer his father, ruining his greatest plan. Utopia When riots began in San Francisco over regulation for mutants, H.A.M.M.E.R. moved in to secure the situation. Osborn branded Cyclops as the instigator of the chaos and turned public opinion against him and the X-Men. He had Namor and Emma assemble a team of mutants to serve as Osborn's X-Men for the riots and round up many hostile mutants to subject to the Omega Machine, a device created by Dark Beast to sap them of their powers. Cyclops negotiated with Osborn and demanded that he leave the city once he had the riots under control. However, their arguments went nowhere, so Cyclops left. In a more sinister moment (as the Iron Patriot), Osborn announced that he would kill Cyclops personally. Soon enough, Frost and Namor turned on Osborn, having been working for Cyclops the whole time, allowing X-Force to evacuate the captive mutants. They retreated to a rebuilt Asteroid M, christened the Utopia. Cyclops denounced Osborn and his methods on live television. Angered at this betrayal, Osborn became determined to kill his fellow Cabal members. However, his team was defeated one by one by the X-Men. Eventually, only Osborn and Sofen were left, forcing them to retreat. The List During his Dark Reign, Norman Osborn drew up a "to-do" list, consisting of solutions to major threats to his status quo, which he pursued with varying degress of success. The Siege Of Asgard Osborn viewed the presence of Asgard above Oklahoma as a threat to the American way of life. At Loki's suggestion , Osborn sought to create a scenario that would force the President of the United States to allow H.A.M.M.E.R. to invade and destroy Asgard. Osborn tasked the Hood with recruiting a team of villains that would be able to instigate the Siege. The Hood's U-Foes implicated Volstagg, an Asgardian, in the massacre of thousands of innocent spectators at a football match at Soldier Field Stadium in Chicago. With an Asgardian apparently responsible, Osborn was now able to justify his invasion. Despite Ares's initial misgivings, and without receiving official clearance from the President, Osborn led the Dark Avengers, members of the Thunderbolts Initiative and the Hood's gang, and a surfeit of H.A.M.M.E.R. troops and helicarriers in an assault of Asgard. While the Void set about destroying Asgard proper, Osborn and his cronies battled with Thor, Maria Hill, Nick Fury and his Secret Warriors, the New and Young Avengers, the recently-returned Steve Rogers, and the recently-''revived'', Extremis-free Tony Stark. Meanwhile, in the White House, appalled by Osborn's unsanctioned attack on Asgard, the President gave the order to dissolve H.A.M.M.E.R. and arrest Osborn for treason. Back in Oklahoma, Tony Stark swiftly disabled Osborn's Iron Patriot armor with his own MK IV armor, and Osborn, realizing his imminent defeat, commanded the Void to destroy Asgard utterly. Before Steve Rogers could place Osborn under arrest, the compromised Iron Patriot armor disintegrated, revealing that the stress of running H.A.M.M.E.R. had taken a grievous toll on Osborn's mental health: underneath, Osborn had been wearing a crude face-paint rendition of the Green Goblin mask. The images of Osborn's breakdown were broadcast worldwide, cementing his downfall and the end of the Dark Reign. The assembled heroes were subsequently threatened by the grotesquely malformed Void. Osborn, deranged and defiant, claimed that his sympathy and influence was all that had kept the Void under control, and that without it, the Void was unstoppable. In the ensuing battle, Osborn briefly escaped, only to be recaptured by Volstagg and Steve Rogers. In Prison Osborn was initially incarcerated in the Raft penitentiary, still tormented by his Goblin persona, whom Osborn blamed for preventing him from successfully remaking the world as he saw fit. Later, Osborn was secretly transferred to the Special Containment Center. There, he met Father Coulmier, his secret follower. When his other imprisoned followers rioted in the Second Wing, he and other dangerous villains, including Ai Apaec and June Covington, broke free. Afterwords, Osborn surrendered himself to the police. Shattered Heroes In his cell, the Goblin persona began to harass Osborn over his failure. It told him that H.A.M.M.E.R. still existed and all he needed to do was call them. Later that day Luke Cage's Avengers were told by Victoria Hand that he was being transferred, and were chosen to escort him. As expected, H.A.M.M.E.R. agents came to spring him during the transfer. After he threatened Jessica Jones' baby, he stated "the call has been given" and caused H.A.M.M.E.R. sleeper agents to come to his aid and free him before he could be apprehended. He rejoined with H.A.M.M.E.R. which now included Superia, Madame Hydra and Gorgon. They later sent out Ultimo with the objective of aquiring Tony Stark's armor, but as Ultimo was destroyed it sent a machine to collect Wolverine's blood which then flew to a safe location, after which Osborn initiated a self-destruct on Ultimo. Osborn then recruited a new team of Dark Avengers. This new team consisted of Skaar, Trickshot, Ai Apaec (whom he fed a drug, transforming his usual monstrous body into that of a six-armed Spider-Man), Gorgon (as Wolverine), Toxic Doxie (as Scarlet Witch), Superia (as Ms. Marvel), and Ragnarok. Osborn's Dark Avengers made their first appearance controlling a situation which had broken out in Miami. Due to the planning of Victoria Hand (who had become a double agent within the Avengers), Luke Cage's Avengers arrived late and faced the Dark Avengers. This damaged their credibility as they had not only arrived late, but attacked the people who took care of the problem. While these events transpired, Osborn also sent a hologram of himself to incite a riot at a protest outside Avengers Mansion. This egged the Avengers on to attack various H.A.M.M.E.R. bases and they were trapped by several enhanced H.A.M.M.E.R. agents (such as "Spider-Hulks", Giant-Men and Wasps). Osborn then negotiated with the President of the United States to reclaim his position as head of national security, and seized Avengers Mansion by force. When various Avengers managed to get free from H.A.M.M.E.R.'s HQ, Osborn appeared with a defeated Vision leading an army of Hand ninjas. Meanwhile, the Dark Avengers were transferring Captain America and were ambushed by Luke Cage's team. Skaar betrayed his team and aided Cage's team in defeating them, revealing he was a mole for Captain America (as was Victoria Hand, who informed the team of Cap's whereabouts earlier). After Red Hulk hit him, the Avengers realized Osborn had the powers of the Super-Adaptoid (thanks to a procedure performed by Monica Rappaccini). The Avengers tried to fight Osborn at a distance, but using Vision's phasing powers it was useless. It was with the reinforcements of Luke Cage's team that they finally managed to defeat Osborn (by everybody entering contact with him he was overloaded with power and rendered comatose) and brought into custody. H.A.M.M.E.R. disbanded, and Madame Hydra used the remaining members to reinforce Hydra. Later, after the Hobgoblin returned to New York, a nurse and doctor are called to Norman's hospital room only to find him gone in his bed, he later reappeared as the Green Goblin, in order to protect the criminals from Spider-Man. | Powers = Spider-Man believes Norman to have retained his Goblin powers. *'Genius Intelligence': Even before consuming the Goblin Formula, Norman was extremely smart and intelligent, was extremely skilled with mathematics and science, possessing an immense knowledge of chemistry and the side-effects of drugs on humans and animals. The Goblin Formula enhanced Osborn's mental capacities and creative talents. The Goblin Formula gives him superhuman powers, powers way beyond that of natural limits, surpassing logic. Are thoroughly detailed down below. *'Superhuman Strength': Norman, after drinking the Goblin formula, become super-humanly strong. Norman, as the Green Goblin, can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. As shown on many occasions, Norman, as the Green Goblin, can match Spider-Man. With his recently gained Super-Adaptoid powers he has increased his strength to such a degree that he was able to throw Luke Cage a considerable distance. *'Superhuman Speed': Norman, thanks to the Goblin formula, can run and operate at superhuman speeds. His overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he is not nearly as fast as speedsters. For example, with his speed, he can outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina': Norman, thanks to the Goblin formula, can operate or maintain his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. *'Superhuman Durability': The formula also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, he can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived being impaled by his Goblin Glider and made a full recovery with only a scar left on his chest. He also recovered from having over a dozen of his bombs explode while webbed to his chest. *'Superhuman Agility': The Goblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Mimicry:' As the Super-Adaptoid, Osborn can copy the powers, of any superpowered who he manages to touch. It then becomes a duplicate of that being, visually indistinguishable from it. Given the opportunity, it can copy up to eight different beings at one time. If he touches too many super-humans he would overpower and stay in a coma. His ability given to him via the Super-Adaptoid are so powerful, he can absorb Thor's godly abilities as well as copying many others at the same time. | Abilities = Genius Level Intellect: Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. Expert Marksman: As the Green Goblin, Norman uses various hand-held throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he will throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He is also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. Skilled Combatant: He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. | Strength = Norman is able to lift 9 tons under his own Goblin powers. While in the Iron Patriot armor, Norman's strength is augmented to the point where he can lift up to a hundred tons. | Weaknesses = Insanity: A downside to the increased intellect and physical capabilities afforded by the Goblin Formula, is that it is responsible for Osborn's insanity. While always mentally unstable, the formula has greatly diminished his already fragile grip on reality. His increased mental instability causes him to sometimes be extremely impulsive, not thinking before plunging into a potentially dangerous situation, making it relatively easy to lure him into a trap. Osborn also suffers from the delusion that he is invincible, claiming that "not even death could defeat him" this has caused him to fight when at a severe disadvantage, resulting in his defeat. | Equipment = The Green Goblin's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. | Transportation = *'Goblin Glider': He soon re-designed this device into an improved version that he called his "goblin glider", capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It was capable of supporting about 400 pounds including Norman's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load would exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls were behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider was steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Goblin's boots locked into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. | Weapons = *'Explosives': The Green Goblin created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lanterns. The Goblin usually carried these in a shoulder bag, nicknamed his "bag of tricks". ::*'Incendiary': The incendiary grenades ignited almost soundlessly and released enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. ::*'Smoke/Gas': He also carried a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which were surrounded by a light plastic mantle that fluttered like a wraith when the bomb was thrown. Other gas bombs emitted hallucinogenic gases, and others released a specially concocted gas that could neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. *'Flying Razor Bats': The Green Goblin sometimes threw razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which could slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. *'Electrical Discharges': The Green Goblin's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They had the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. *'Bag of Tricks': In addition to the common Goblin weapons, there are many others in the bag of tricks like a crescent moon boomerang, a ghost that is stronger than steel, a frog that can emit sonic blasts, and can carry many other weapons in it most of which are unrevealed. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * OHMU #17, August, 1987. MARVEL COMICS GROUP Recommended Readings * * * * * - First Appearance; Teamed with The Enforcers to battle Spider-Man. * * - Battled Spider-Man and the Human Torch II at a meeting of the Forest Hills Spider-Man Fan Club. * * - Cameo Appearance * * * * * * * * - First Appearance as Norman Osborn. * - Origin * - Kills Gwen Stacy * - Apparent death. }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Osborn Family Category:Millionaires Category:Goblins Category:Insanity Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Geniuses Category:Formerly Deceased Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Scientists Category:Mutates Category:Silver-Age Characters